Precision shears are used for light precision cutting, and are especially useful for cutting thin electrical wire. The blades of such shears are necessarily small, thin, and sharp. Consequently, the amount of stress the blade tips can tolerate before breaking is relatively low. Such shears should not be used to cut wires thicker than that for which they are designed, as the blade tips, which are the weakest portion of the shears, may break off and be propelled in a random direction. Such small, sharp projectiles may injure the user or a bystander. Eye injury is of special concern in considering the safety of precision shears.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a safety feature for precision shears to prevent the blade tips from experiencing stress greater than their design limits.